GN-008 Seravee Gundam
The GN-008 Seravee Gundam (aka Seravee Gundam, Seravee) is the successor to GN-005 Gundam Virtue, and featured in season two of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Piloted by Tieria Erde, it is later upgraded to GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B. Technology & Combat Characteristics Classified as a "3.5" Generation Gundam, Seravee Gundam is the successor to GN-005 Gundam Virtue. Like its predecessor, Seravee serves as Celestial Being's heavy weapons assault mobile suit; a combat unit that utilizes heavy particle beam weaponry against superior numbers. While similar, Seravee has been designed to compensate for Virtue's weaknesses and improve further on its strengths. The suit has two beam sabers stored in its forearm armor allowing for quick draw during combat. The four GN Cannons, located on the back and knees, provide greater fire coverage than Virtue had, and can be combined with the pair of handheld GN Bazooka II for a variety of attacks. Hidden within the four GN Cannons are transformable MS arms and a beam saber each, giving Seravee a total of 6 arms with 6 beam sabers for melee combat. This hidden feature allows Seravee to handle melee combat efficiently, and as additional countermeasure(s) to compensate for its deficiencies. Unlike Virtue, Seravee can generate a GN Field without any dedicated GN particle vents. Furthermore, the face on Seravee's backpack helps boost GN Field strength when deployed. While Virtue had a lag time in between GN Field generation when dropping the field for firing its GN Cannons, Seravee not only can rapidly generate/regenerate a GN Field, but also uses the GN Field to enhance the firepower of the GN Cannons and GN Bazookas. In emergency situations where Seravee can't fight effectively, its cockpit can swivel 180 degrees so it can deploy its backpack, the GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. This move leaves the Seravee running on its GN Condensers, as the GN Drive is actually attached on Seraphim. Overall, Seravee was designed to play on the enemies' preconceptions that it is another slow, hulking, heavily-armed Gundam like the Virtue, when it is actually more agile and nimble than it looks. Taking advantage of this preconception, all the special features and enhancements of Seravee are often used as a trump cards in MS combat, surprising and defeating unprepared enemy pilots. Armaments ;*GN Bazooka II :The pair of GN Bazooka II are an overall improvement over Virtue's bazooka. Besides being fired individually, they can also be combined into a single form that is reminiscent of Virtue's. This design was intentional, as the beam fire of Virtue's Bazooka was so slow that it was easy for enemy units to avoid getting shot. The GN Bazooka II can fire faster and can be used in conjunction with GN Cannons for extended range and firepower. As a single piece weapon, the Double Bazooka, it can fire a particle beam sphere. They can be used in a number of different ways depending on what the situation requires: ::Buster Cannon is the bazooka/cannon combination of one the GN Bazookas attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons for increased firing range and power. ::Twin Buster Cannon is the bazooka/cannon combination of both GN Bazookas attached to both shoulder GN Cannons for increased firing range and power. ::Double Bazooka is the combined form of the GN Bazookas which resembles Virtue's GN Bazooka. ::Double Bazooka Burst Mode is when the GN Bazookas combine its two parts into a single weapon and then expands to fire powerful projectile particle orbs. Seravee can activate Face Burst Mode for added particle charge to fire. At times when needed for immediate firing, Trans-Am can be used for Seravee to fire multiple shots or for one powerful shot. ::Double Bazooka Cannon is the cannon/bazooka combination when Double Bazooka is attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons. It's another variation combination for increased firepower and range to attack targets. ::Double Bazooka Burst Cannon is the cannon/bazooka configuration of Double Bazooka Cannon in Burst Mode attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons. The configuration gives Seravee further increased firepower and range for its GN Bazooka II. ::Hyper Burst is Seravee's most powerful particle weapon attack. Double Bazooka in Burst Mode is used in conjunction with all four GN Cannons. When Trans-Am and Face Burst Mode are activated, a particle projectile roughly 2-3 times the size of Burst Mode's particle projectile orb is created. ;*GN Beam Sabers :Seravee has a total of 6 beam sabers, 2 in its main MS forearms and 4 hidden within its GN Cannons/MS arms. ;*GN Cannons :Four GN Cannons are attached to the back and knees of Seravee. The top cannons can work in conjunction with GN Bazooka II for extended range and firepower. When all four cannons are deployed, the attack is known as 'Quad Cannon', and a GN Field is generated at the center. When the cannons fire, the central GN particles and the cannon become a single blast that's comparable to Virtue's GN Bazooka Burst Mode. A hidden ability of the GN Cannons are that they double as transformable MS arms, with their own GN Beam Sabers for melee combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*Face Burst Mode :Seravee has a hidden face in its back, which is actually the backpack form of Seraphim. Since Seraphim contains the GN Drive, it dispenses excess GN particles when needed and stores the particles when Face Burst Mode isn't used. When high GN particle output is needed, this hidden Gundam "face" reveals itself. When this second face reveals, the lower sides of its "face" vents large amounts of GN particles necessary for immediate GN Field generation/regeneration and works in conjunction with Seravee's GN particle weapons for higher destructive yield. ;*GN Field :GN Field is the most deployed function of Seravee next to Face Burst Mode. The suit can generate a GN Field Barrier on its own without Face Burst Mode. Unlike Virtue, which required GN particle vents for its GN Field, the Seravee's new armor do not have such a requirement. The GN Field isn't as effective against enemy units since the Federation has GN weapons of their own. As a countermeasure, the GN Field often operates in conjunction with Face Burst Mode to increase its GN Field strength and density. When executed together, the emitted particles vent out a white-green color hue and the particle mass is so thick that a person can only vaguely see Seravee through the GN Field. :Virtue's GN Field at times became a liability when facing various enemy units, as there was a lag time between dropping the field to fire its GN Cannons and regenerating the field for protection. Seravee's weapons were designed to work harmoniously with the GN Field and the GN particles can be utilized to enhance their firepower. The GN particles can form a compressed field and ignite into a particle beam when Seravee's GN Bazooka and/or GN Cannons fire. The combination of additional GN particles from the GN Field in conjunction with its particle weapons can enhance the particle beam's destructive yield. ;*Trans-Am System :A system that temporarily triples Seravee's performance by releasing highly compressed particles.High Grade 1/144 GN-008 Seravee Gundam Am Mode model kit manual The suit however will have reduced performance in battle after the time limit expires. Starting with this generation of Gundams however, Celestial Being adjusted the system so the performance drop isn't as extreme compared to before. Due to the fact that the solar furnace is installed on Seraphim, Seravee cannot trigger the Trans-Am System on its own after separation. However it has been shown to be able to "stay" in Trans-Am post-separation as long as the initial activation was done while still combined with Seraphim.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 14 History Note: Seravee's history and exploits can be found on Tieria Erde's page. Variants ;*GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam ;*GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G Picture Gallery Seravee Face Burst Mode.jpg|Seravee's Face Burst Mode Seravee Front.jpg|GN-008 Seravee Gundam (Front View) Seravee Rear.jpg|GN-008 Seravee Gundam (Back View) GN-008 - Seravee Gundam - Face Burst Mode View.jpg|GN-008 Seravee Gundam (Face Burst Mode) GN-008 - Seravee Gundam without Seraphim.jpg|GN-008 Seravee Gundam (without Seraphim) GN-008 Seravee Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG GN-008 Seravee Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear CB GN-008 Seravee Gundam.jpg|Seravee Gundam Seravee Gundam Twin Buster Wallpaper.jpg|Seravee Gundam Twin Buster Night Wallpaper Seravee Gundam Double Bazooka Wallpaper.jpg|Seravee Gundam Double Bazooka Wallpaper Seravee Gundam Weapons Free Wallpaper.jpg|Seravee Gundam firing all its GN Cannons and GN Bazooka IIs Seravee Gundam Kanji Wallpaper.jpg|Seravee Gundam with Japanese kanji and all GN Beam Sabers active gn-008-armsaber.jpg gn-008-gnbeamsaber.jpg gn-008-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit gn-008-bazookaii-split.jpg|GN Bazooka II gn-008-gnbazookaii.jpg|Double Bazooka Zxhgdi.png|Gadessa vs. Seravee seravee0.jpg|Seravee Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) LH Seravee.png|''Lost Heroes'' SD artwork ms_modal_unit_00_04.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla Hg00-seravee.jpg|HG00 1/144 GN-008 Seravee Gundam (2008): box art Hg00-seravee-trans-am.jpg|HG00 1/144 GN-008 Seravee Gundam + GN-009 Seraphim Trans-Am Mode (2009): box art 1-100-Seravee-Gundam.jpg|1/100 GN-008 Seravee Gundam (2009): box art 1-100-Seravee-Gundam-Designers-Color-Version.jpg|1/100 GN-008 Seravee Gundam Designer's Color Version (2009): box art HG Seravee4.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GN-008 - Seravee Gundam HG Seravee5.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GN-008 - Seravee Gundam HG Seravee6.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GN-008 - Seravee Gundam HG Seravee7.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GN-008 - Seravee Gundam Notes & Trivia *Seravee is named after Seraph, a Greek language word for "burning ones". *Seravee's stated base weight of 67.2 metric tons currently includes Seraphim.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Volume 20 That would mean that the backpack-less Seravee's base weight would be around 39.8 metric tons after deducting Seraphim's weight (assuming the GN Particle weight reduction effect remains constant after the seperation). *The "face" on Seravee's backpack is the same face that can be seen on the sword and shield of GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos. The face represents the head of the 0 Gundam. *Seravee's knee mounted GN Cannons are a nod to Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ's AMX-015 Geymalk while its extra arms are a tribute to Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam's titanic mobile suit The O. *The Seravee and the Seraphim are also known as the Twin Gundams *In September 2009 a special version of 1/100 Seravee/Seraphim Gundam kit was released featuring designer's colors and markings. *Seravee's destruction is different in the 00 Special Edition. It is changed so that Tieria was able to put up more of a fight and Hiling and Revive worked more in tandem. References Seravee-lineart.jpg External links *GN-008 Seravee Gundam on MAHQ.net *GN-008 Seravee Gundam on Wikipedia.org ja:GN-008 セラヴィーガンダム